the_pack_of_broken_silencefandomcom-20200214-history
Kiba's Story
I opened my shiny blue eyes, everything was so bright! I turned them to a gray and white wolf, she had a pair of snowy eyes. I looked around, and then another large male walked in, at first I hid under the she wolf, but he never meant to hurt me! He was gentle and picked me up by my scruff, he placed me beside the she wolf. I turned my head, the male spoke softly... " Hello there young one, mine name is diversity, and this is your mother blank!" I smiled at this strange thing behind me wagging, I chased it bumping into the wall! " He has your energy diversity!" Blank laughed. A couple of days later I left the smelly den, to go explore! I ambled out to the clearing, every wolf staring at me. At first I got scared but they were actually smiling! I tripped a little but then something caught me, a large Alabaster she wolf. Her green grassy shiny gaze smiled, she looked to her sister and nodded. I sprinted back to my mother, curling up under her paws. She turned her head, " Whats the matter kiba?" " I am s s scared. " A couple of moons later, I got old enough to be a novice, mostly my father trained me because I was shy around other pups! Even my mum would take me sometimes but she was always very busy because she was a monarch. " Kiba keep your back straight, THATS NOT STRAIGHT!" My father was getting mad by the minute because I was being quite goofy, all though I was really trying hard! I nodded then eventually, reached the top of the tree. My legs were aching, I gently skidded down landing on my side. OOF! It hurt, but I m strong enough I thought. A year later, I was still in training, but I was the weakest out of the pups, so I thought I had to prove my self. By now, I was almost fully grown. I sneaked out of camp, when everybody was sleeping! I sprinted away sniffing something, that I could attack. Until... A large rattle came from the b bush, I growled. " C C Come out, I am not s s scared o of y y ou!" My body was full on shaking by now, as the bush began to open. A large strange black wolf, came out, he had a very dark voice. Wearing a torn dark black collar on his neck, full of all of his victims teeth. I was half the size, I growled trying to scare him but he threw me right over into a tree. Blood came running from my back, It hurt a lot but I was smaller than him I still had a chance! I skidded under his belly, raking my sharp jagged claw down his tummy, it tore open. He snarled biting onto my jaw, pulling it around. Until... CLICK! It pulled right out of its socket, I howled in so much pain, as the blood came running. He threw his claws across my face, it smashed me right down to the floor. I winced, but managed to drag my claws up his neck, making it rip open. He collapsed onto the ground, as his collar fell off to. I nodded, and picked up the collar, and threw my claw at his teeth, knocking it right out. With my paw I pushed it through the collar, then slipped the collar on. I suddenly collapsed from the blood loss. My head racing, I shut my eyes. Until... I heard my mother... " KIBA! OMG KIBA!" She nudged me, but I couldn't move. A few months later, I woke up my jaw was in agony. I froze, what?! Was it all a dream, I tried to stand to my paws but was pushed down. I growled but turned to a ebony she wolf. A healer , " hey your not healed yet stupid." My eyes rolled as I dropped my head. I knew that something was wrong, I licked my face, but it was weird. My tongue was licking the side. My mother padded in! " Kiba! Thank gosh." I muttered and curled into the corner of the healers den. " What happened to me." I sounded quite angry by now, as I knew I had got worse. " Sweetie your jaw is really cracked!" I looked in horror at my mother, she stomped out. I cried a little, my brain thinking of how useless As I stepped out I heard a novice shout... " HEY GUYS ITS CROOKED PUP!" My eyes were wide, as my tail dropped. I put up with this for a while. My ear flattened, as I heard another word... This time my anger got the best of me. I leaped smashing the novice to the ground, I screamed and shouted, " LEAVE M M ME ALONE OR ILL WILL CLOSE YOUR MOUTH." Everybody stared at me in horror. Mothercame running over to me, as she wolf my close to me. She said worriedly " KIBA! Are you ok?!" My head was spinning, as I looked at the she wolf and the collar on my neck. Shame filled my mothers eyes, and sadness. '' ''I took a step toward her, she shook her growled and sprinted off. Over the years I became even stronger. Tavia chose me to be a war commander and it made me even more happier! But I asked if I could think... Could I be much use? My jaw doesn't work properly... I had nodded and padded up to my aunt Tavia. I spoke loudly so that everybody was staring at me " Tavia, I have decided not to take it, I wont be much use because of my jaw so I think I will be a healer instead." Her gaze looked to aura, as she nodded. Aura spoke out loud, " Kiba, I will help you if you struggle." I turned toward her, and nodded. After all my practicing I finally became a healer, I was happy. '' ''I felt sorry for a pup called claw, because nobody would mentor her. So I did the right thing, " Mother Ill mentor claw to be a Delta." I smiled to the young pup as she sat beside me, I met my mothers eyes. " I guess since you have had training in battle." So I took claw out to role play, I nodded. " Claw strength and speed is the limit, use to much of that and your a goner." She practiced as I told her what to do, she had great things. After training we headed back to camp, get some rest claw for training tomorrow. Then aura came running up to me " Were have you been!" My mind thought oh no. I sprinted in seeing a novice, an unknown one. Echo said to me instantly " KIBA GO GET COBWEB!" I nodded and skidded to the cobweb and sprinted back. I placed it down, thrashing my tail. I placed it on the wound, licking it on softly. " Aura poppy seeds will help her rest and forget get about the pain." Aura nodded in agreement, I padded out to go get some. The unknown walk talked to aura " Who is that?" Aura winked and laughed. That is kiba he is about the same age as you are young one. " But he is full healer?" Aura sat down, " yes but he had a bit of training with medic before." I padded back into the den, " got it m'am." I placed it down beside her, she snapped at my muzzle. I snarled " hey I am trying to help you!" She rolled her eyes and placed down her head, " take these." I muttered. She licked them and gulped them down. " Good girl." She growled at me as I padded out of the den. I laughed a little, then padded to the rock for the meeting. My mother would still not bare to look at me, she wanted me to become a warrior, but it never happened. I smiled, but she growled. I groaned and padded beside my father. " Hi father!" He looked at me and snarled. " Who even are you?" My ears dropped, as I heard the words. " I am your son!" He snapped at me, " I don't have a son." My heart sank and I sprinted away, my mother watched me. " Son wait!" She shouted out to me. I looked back with tears in my eyes, " SO I AM YOUR SON NOW AM I?" I grunted and sprinted off. I reached the end of camp, I took a breath and padded out. I looked at the collar on my neck, and my jaw, and my face. I remembered t this was the p place! I looked at the rotting corps, and groaned. I lead down as I felt so alone, I didn't even have my mother and father anymore. I cried for hours, and hours. ' '''I licked off my tears and stood up, I panted side ways with my tongue hanging out. I dug my claws into the ground, ripping through the mud, I snarled viciously. I shook my fluffy big pelt, and growled anxiously. I heard a noise in the bushes, I spun around with my claws ready. " EASY THERE BIG BOY!" I dropped my to the floor fed up. It was the unknown novice, " What do you want..." I snarled at her, she sat down beside me. She looked sad to... " Sorry..." Her mouth opened " Hey you spoke for once!" I grinned, but laughed a little. So... " What is your r real name?" I grinned again. " Forgotten." I smiled " That is a nice name." She smiled to. We both looked at each other smirking. " So wanna hunt?!" I glared at her and dropped my ears. " I can't, my jaw..." She sniffed it... " Yea you can you manage to eat other days right?!" I mutter... " fine." She pushed me along... Hours of hunting I collapsed of tiredness. " I AM SO TIRED." She pushed me up... " Do you ever stop I muttered." She wagged her tail as we walked back to camp, I padded to the healers down and lead down. " Hey uh.. kiba?!" I yawned and looked up... ''" What now... " She sighed... " M may I sleep in this den with you tonight, I don't know anybody else." I yawned and nodded. " Sure why not." The next morning I woke up, my sun light flashing in my eyes. I yawned and noticed that forgotten was curled up next to me. I panted dropping my head back down, Aura padded in " KIBA GET UP LAZY BONES". I growled and gently moved. I dropped back down, so tired I could barely move. Then claw came jumping in, she jumped on my head. " COME ON KIBA COME ON LETS GO TRAIN!!!" I sighed... and got up. " Can wolf ever get sleep around here." I padded out claw following at my feet. '' ''At training I heard a movement in the bushes, I snarled as I heard it. " Claw get behind me." Claw jumped behind me, I shook in fear. A badger came rushing out, it slammed claw down. I grabbed it by its scruff tossing it into the air, I ran up a tree jumping after it. I slammed it down, and ripped into its neck. Blood splattering onto my face, Claw stared in horror. I pulled out my muzzle, as Sanguine Fluid dripped from my muzzle. I panted, as my eyes went wide. I gazed at my foot noticing that I had a sprain, I grinned. ' tumblr_o3iuy36f6r1v85b4wo1_500.gif|~ Kiba as a Novice ~ tumblr_n4npatsiIl1tq5bg8o1_500.gif|~ Kiba as an Adult ~ ''''' Category:Stories